Scrapbook-Worthy Moments
by FiTeamFreeWill
Summary: A cute little series of one-shots about everyone's favorite OTP. Malec fluff, not set in any particular time period (except some are post-breakup/makeup). Rated T for some suggestive themes in later chapters and light swearing.
1. Moondance

**Hello, lovelies! I've been kind of overwhelmed with Malec feels lately (I'm re-reading the series-it's even better the second time around!), so I thought I'd let some of them loose with this stuff. I plan to update this semi-regularly, but I apologize in advance if I am negligent. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Lots of hugs and kisses and all that!**

 **~FiTeamFreeWill~**

* * *

 **Prompt: This one is based off of Van Morrison's "Moondance"**

 **Word Count: 593 (It's short I know)**

 **Warnings: There aren't really any with this one. Just some pure fluff. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these marvelous characters, nor do I own the Mortal Instruments series...sigh.**

* * *

Alec strode through the door of Magnus's apartment and dumped his bow and quiver on the coffee table, collapsing on the sofa as he did. Magnus didn't appear to be home; the decanter filled with liquor was untouched, and the dusting of glitter that followed Magnus around everywhere was absent. The unfamiliar silence that permeated the apartment was surprisingly relaxing. Alec soon dozed off, exhausted from a day of demon hunting.

Nearly an hour later, he was awoken by a jazzy tune drifting into the loft from the balcony. He groggily plodded over to the beautiful french doors to find Magnus, pouring himself a drink and humming to himself. The warlock had dyed his hair again, this time a soft combination of lilac, sky blue, and daffodil yellow. He was wearing nothing but a silk kimono and bunny slippers. It would have looked silly on anyone else, but somehow, Magnus managed to make it look effortlessly sexy. For once, he wore no makeup, other than a small flick of gold eyeliner. He swished his hips to the music, and Alec was content to lean in the doorway and watch his lover for a moment.

Magnus noticed him. "Well, hello, sleepy!" Still swaying to the music, he sauntered over the Shadowhunter and captured his lips in a kiss. Alec smiled.

"Hey. I thought you weren't home?"

"I came back about a half hour ago. You looked so exhausted; I didn't want to wake you. In fact, you still look exhausted. Have a drink!" A cocktail was shoved into Alec's hand.

"Ah, no thanks. I have somewhere I need to be tomorrow. I'm just gonna go to bed."

Magnus smiled and took Alec's hand, leading him out onto the balcony. "Dance with me, Alexander."

"I don't really dance."

"Too bad." Magnus began to sway back and forth again, forcing Alec to move with him. "Come on! Loosen up. Have some fun."

"Really? What even is this song?" Magnus looked terribly offended at Alec's skepticism.

"You mean you've never heard 'Moondance'?!" Alec shook his head, seeming confused. "'Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?'" The warlock sang as he began to slow-dance with Alec. Alec laughed and buried his head in the crook of Magnus's neck.

"I feel silly."

Magnus laughed. "That's good! It means you're doing it right."

They danced in that manner for the rest of the night: Alec blushed and laughed and called the whole thing stupid, while Magnus expertly led him in a series of terrible dances. Somehow, before they knew it, the sun was rising.

"Damn! I have to go; Izzy's leaving to hunt a Ravener, and if I'm not there on time she'll go alone!" Alec exclaimed hurriedly, scrambling to grab his gear. Magnus watched him go with an amused smile on his face. It didn't matter that Alec was almost late. It didn't matter that they'd gotten no sleep at all. Moments like these, they were worth it.


	2. Thank God For Nightmares

**Hey there, pretty people! I've had these first few written for a while now, which is why they're going up so soon. It's definitely not going to be this consistent in the future, I can tell you that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'll shut up now.**

 **Lots of hugs and kisses and all that!**

 **~FiTeamFreeWill~**

* * *

 **Prompt: An actual nightmare I had the other night.**

 **Word Count: 715**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the series they appear in, unfortunately.**

 **Warnings: Slightly violent in the beginning, plus a pretty minor death.**

* * *

 _Alec's seraph blade, his last weapon, clatters to the ground, too far away to reach. The demon grins horribly and rears back as it prepares to strike. Then, off to his left, a blue wave of magic shoots forward, and knocks the demon off its feet. Alec grabs his seraph blade off the ground, plunging it into the demon's chest. He turns to find his savior: Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn._

" _Magnus!" Alec shouts. The warlock turned, and flashes him a grin-right as another demon's barbed tail pierces his chest. "No!"_

 _Alec is by Magnus's side in a second. He gently cradles the warlock's head, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. It is too late. Magnus is dead. And it is_ Alec's _fault…_

Alec jolted awake. The sheets were drenched in sweat and his heart was pounding as his whole body shook uncontrollably. He glanced nervously around, trying to tell himself that is wasn't real, it was just a dream. But he wasn't able to fall back asleep. Something was still nagging at him.

It was ridiculous to think Magnus was dead; after all, Alec had seen him not two days ago. Could something had happened since then? _He's fine,_ Alec said to himself. _You're getting yourself worked up over nothing_. Still, the dream had planted the seed of doubt in his mind. He scrambled out of bed and quietly slipped out into the hallway, careful to remain silent. Soon, he was out on the street, headed in the direction of Magnus's loft. After changing his mind six different times, he finally worked up the courage to ring the buzzer.

There was no answer, which set Alec's mind racing. _Calm down. He's probably just asleep._ He loosed a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when a moment later a voice crackled over the speaker.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK IN HIS SLUMBER?" Magnus's voice thundered.

"Um, it's me. Alec. Alexander," Alec replied somewhat nervously. The door opened immediately.

Magnus was waiting in the open doorway when he neared the top of the steps. He was wearing an old t-shirt which fit him nicely, and loose pajama pants that hung halfway off his hips, showing the waistband of his boxers. "To what do I owe this very late pleasure, Alexander?"

Alec couldn't help himself. With his mind finally at ease, he rushed forward and kissed the warlock ferociously, pushing Magnus up against the doorframe. "Thank the angel," he murmured.

"What was that for?" Magnus asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

"I-I had a dream...you were dead, and it seemed so real...I was worried."

Magnus looked touched. "I'm fine, as you can see. Thanks for checking up?" Alec just laughed and kissed him again, nearly shaking with relief.

Magnus invited him inside for coffee, although it was two in the morning. They chatted amiably for a while, until Alec remembered he had snuck out, and couldn't afford to stay much longer.

"I should probably go. My parents will wonder why I'm not in my bed," Alec said regretfully. Magnus pulled him close and pressed another kiss to his mouth.

"You're right." They both stood there for a moment, and then Magnus was kissing Alec, shoving him against the counter, sliding his hands up the Shadowhunter's dark sweater. Alec groaned as Magnus made his way down his throat.

"I'm sure Izzy can make something up for me," Alec panted. Magnus grinned and took Alec's hand, tugging him towards his bedroom.

"Thank God for nightmares, right?"


End file.
